forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Ignis
Mount Ignis is an active volcano on the edge of Ashfeld's border with the Myre. It is in a state of constant eruption and is a reminder of Ashfeld's dark past. Overview Mount Ignis is a cone volcano found in the north east corner of Ashfeld. It is in a state of constant eruption with a steady flow of lava from its peak thanks to the instability of the land. Mount Ignis is responsible for a large number of the lakes in the north part of Ashfeld being turned to acid as well as the lakes and rivers of lava found nearby. Several villages have had to be evacuated and have been consumed by lava. As well as poisoning Ashfeld's lakes and creating new ones out of lava, Mount Ignis also caused the rivers in Valkenheim to freeze over for 2 years.Sabotage chapter, Disaster Observable While Ignis is its official name, the volcano also has another informal name used by the local population of villagers: Mount Rust.Writer Ariadne MacGillivray's Reddit comment For the two weeks of August 16 - August 30, 2018, Mount Ignis underwent explosive eruption with an eruption column large enough that covered part of Ashfeld, Valkenheim, and the Myre in ash. During which time, all three lands fell into a state of chaos with looters raiding villages and cults forming in a desperate attempt to appease the gods.For Honor Season 7 - Reigning Inferno Event Eruption When Mount Ignis erupted, all three lands fell into chaos as they tried to not only survive but continued to wage war with one another. Nearby locations were consumed by lava and fire but the eruption caused disasters even in places outside its blast radius. The eruption blocked out the sun, causing massive snowfall and blizzards. Coasts were hit by massive storms. The tale of what happened were given through daily orders. * Claw Island ** Torrential rains destroy the harbors of Claw Island * Happvad ** Recruits gather to chase bandits out of Lucan Fortress * Dagada’s Strings ** Refugees are trapped by snow in the cursed mountains of Dagada’s Strings * Nuggle’s Hoof ** Dangerous beasts take over Elegast Caves * Gron Gate ** Hundreds flock to Gron Gate, fleeing the chaos * Iceback ** Refugees retreat to the safety of Iceback Fortress * Blade Peak ** The legendary Fragarach is hidden somewhere at Blade Peak. * Crystal Ice Fields ** The Blizzard can’t reach the deep, lonely crystal caves. * Whale Graveyard ** Folks rally to salvage supplies from the wreckage in Whale Graveyard. * Chiffer ** Several feet of snow consume the landscape in Chiffer * Cutting Winds ** Villagers barricade themselves in their homes, afraid of Mt Ignis. * Bilrost ** Supplies are running low in the outpost of Bilrost * Hylur ** Not even the Surtr’s blessing can protect Hylur Bay * South Hel ** The harbors of South Hel become sunken wreckage * North Hel ** Forts weather the raging storms in North Hel References Category:Locations